Naruto in a world of women
by StringDman
Summary: As we all know, chakra is an energy source that allows its user to perform a variety of things. From Jutsu's to other incredible feats. For as long as recorded history, women have had this power ever since the original Sage of Six Paths, but now something has changed. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze one day stumbles across something he shouldn't have that'll change everything now.
1. The beginning

_**Yep, you read right. **_

_**After reading countless stories where Naruto is the only male who can use chakra, I notice that most of those stories are abandoned. Not taking anything away from that, life and other things happen unfortunately. This got me thinking, 'Why don't I give it a shot?' So here you go.**_

* * *

**Naruto in a world of women**

**As we all know, chakra is an energy source that allows its user to perform a variety of things. From Jutsu's to other incredible feats. For as long as recorded history, women have had this power ever since the original Sage of Six Paths, but now something has changed. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze one day stumbles across something he shouldn't have and now, lets just say he is a very popular individual nowadays.**

**AU, OOC, Lemons, Genderbent characters, Powerful Naruto, Smart Naruto, Alive Kushina and Minato.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

* * *

_Exert from the Sage of Six Paths:_

_Part 1: Chakra._

_"For as long as I remember, ever since the time of my own mother and even the Juubi, chakra has always been a strange form of energy. From what I could tell, it courses through every living being in the world, but is more prominent in women. I myself as a woman can attest to that."_

_"What I do not understand is why this energy is so weak within males. It is a strange conundrum to me, but I fear that I may have other problems to worry about. For now, I will try and find out why this is the case."_

_Hagoroma Otsutsuki_

* * *

Konohagakure. One of the strongest hidden villages in the ninja world with some of the most powerful kunoichi in the world. Among those was the current and forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. She sat at her chair in her office overlooking the village she has protected since she first became a ninja way back when. Her long, golden hair and speed gave her the nickname of the Yellow Flash back during the war and she has proven that she is among the most powerful ninja's in the village. Unfortunately, even she, with all of her power, her strength and speed could not escape two things.

Paperwork and her wife, Kushina.

It had been a very hectic time after the Kyuubi attack six years ago. Right after the birth of her twins, Naruto and Aoki, a mysterious woman in a mask grabbed the newborn girl of the two. Minato wanted to save her child and successfully did, the only problem was that the masked woman was able to release the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal in the process. Minato had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi, but she had to do it in parts. The Yin chakra went into her eldest daughter at the time, the three year old Natsumi, the Yang chakra in Aoki, and the soul was placed in a seal far away from the village. This effectively ended the Kyuubi's destruction and subsequently ended the Kyuubi itself.

After announcing that her two daughters were the Jinchuuriki for the fox, the entire village was in celebration. Their hero had saved them at the cost of making her own daughters sacrifices. The hectic part was the council and pretty much everyone in the village wanting the two girls to start training immediately. It was getting a little out of hand now.

Right now, Minato leaned back in her chair and placed her hands on her face. She tried to wake herself up only to really feel even more tired.

"Screw it." The hokage stood up, revealing her muscular frame behind a white coat and a standard outfit on, and stretched. She placed her hands in a familiar cross-like position and said. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

A clone of herself appeared and looked to her creator before looking towards the paperwork. It sighed before looking back to see that said creator was waving at it. Suddenly, Minato was gone in a flash of yellow.

In only a few seconds, Minato was back at her home. It wasn't really extravagant or fancy. It was a simple, two story home that just looked ordinary. She sighed in relief and walked inside to the sound of dinner being made and laughter being done. She walked through the entrance hall, removing her sandals in the process, and made her way to the living room. There she saw her little girls playing together.

Aoki was almost a mirror image of Kushina. Red hair that sprawled out to her shoulders, light blue eyes, a slender like frame with not too many muscles, and two whisker marks on each cheek. She was a bit of a trouble maker at some points, pulling pranks and such, but it was all in good fun and no harm.

The eldest of the three was Natsumi. She had blond hair that was actually straight like her mothers hair, her eyes were also the same as Kushina's, and she had three whisker marks on each cheek. She currently is just doing some E-rank jutsu's in front of Aoki just to really show them off. She wasn't really what you would call arrogant, but she liked to consider herself very strong.

Minato shook her head and turned to the kitchen where she saw her wife and son at work. Naruto, her only son, was a pretty normal boy like most in the village. Since he couldn't use chakra like they could, he usually just helped Kushina with the housework and such. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes to boot, making most kunoichi swoon at how cute he was. Naruto was a bit of an enigma of sorts. He was good at everything that didn't involve the ability to be a ninja at the young age of six. He could cook, clean, sew, sing, dance, draw, is a good shot with both archery and shuriken's, and he's just all around a sweet boy. Most kunoichi knew him as being the only son of the forth Hokage, but the ones closest to the family knew him as the sweetest boy in the elemental nations.

Minato smiled as she saw her son and her wife hard at work. "So, what's for dinner?" She spoke up, getting their attention.

"Mommy!" Aoki shouted out as she ran towards Minato and hugged her tightly.

"Hey there Aoki." Minato picked her up and twirled her around for a few seconds before stopping. "And how's my princess doing in her castle tonight?"

Aoki gave a big toothed smile. "I'm doing fine mommy. Natsumi was just showing me some cool jutsu she learned."

"Oh is that so?" Minato walked over as she saw Natsumi smile towards her and scratch the back of her head sheepishly. Minato simply chuckled a bit and ruffled up her blond hair. "Guess it's not all that bad then. As long as you're not showing her anything dangerous."

"Thanks mom." Natsumi spoke up.

"Minato," Kushina started as she went to her wive with _that_ smile on her face. Minato paled a bit as she knew _that_ smile meant bad news for her. "Don't tell me that you decided to cut out on your duties early again, did you?"

Minato stammered a bit as she tried to come up with a good excuse this time. Almost as if her silent prayer was answered, Naruto walked in, carrying a pot of beef stew in his small hands.

"I finished the stew mom." He said with a bright smile that melted both Kushina's and Minato's hearts.

For a child who would catch other kunoichi's eyes, it was hard not to see why. From his absolute adorable and smooth face, that charming and innocent smile he gave others, the way he treated everyone with kindness, even the sometimes when he fix some of the family friends food for their long journey's outside of the village. He was just a nice kid just in general and every kunoichi just loved that about him. Couldn't say the same about the men of the village though. To the men, this boy had caught the attention of almost every woman within the village walls and it irritated them enough to actually try and attack the boy on one or two occasions when he was out and about for a few minutes. Luckily for him though, Kasumi, the last student of the Yondaime, was always there to protect him. After the second attempt, the group of men were sent to Anko and Ibuki, the two heads of the T & I department, to see a just punishment for almost attacking a child. The Hokage's child no less.

Minato smiled back to her son, thankful that his cuteness distracted Kushina long enough to hopefully forget this whole situation. Hopefully. The family gathered around the table to eat the delicious food Naruto and Kushina made of beef stew, pork chops, vegetable soup and biscuits.

As they ate it was just as peaceful inside of the house as it was outside into the village. Since it was getting late, it only made sense for most people to turn in for the night or at the very least get inside their homes. In one building was a small group of around twelve men who've been getting cocked blocked by a six year old for years now. These were simply just some civilians who were sick of not being able to get any action with some of the most attractive women in all of the Elemental Nations. Those like Kasumi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gaia, Hana Inuzuka, even Asuna Sarutobi weren't even remotely interested in any of the men in the village, and instead more interested in this child. Sure, this would be very petty of them, but some felt like this was a last resort, especially Mizuki. The man really wanted a piece of that snake woman, and not Orochimaru.

The plan was rather simple really. The first step was to find the right kunoichi to snatch the boy. After that, the boy will be out of the way for them to make a move.

"Now then," Mizuki started with a sick grin to his face. Despite not having any chakra just like every other man, Mizuki was charismatic and rallied the men together for this one purpose tonight. "I've already sent out the letter to the Kunoichi we hired about the security for the North gate. They'll be able to infiltrate the village, avoid the guards for a time and make it to the Hokage's home to take that little bastard right from under everyones noses. When that happens, she'll take him far away from the village and ensure he won't be a problem anymore for all of us."

As Mizuki was explaining this, the others nodded in agreement. These men were more or less like sheep when it came to following Mizuki's plan, all too willing to let a potential enemy into their home all just to get their dicks wet.

The men left their meeting place all the while being watched by a certain, silver haired Anbu woman wearing a dog mask. She was tall, curvy in the right areas, and was eying these particular specifically. Why? Because these were some of the exact men who nearly attacked her favorite blond boy on two occasions. She saved Naruto both times and even requested to keep watch on these men all the while still being able to perform her own duties. Of course Minato was all too happy to have her keep watch on these men since their trip to the T & I department did little to curb their anger towards Naruto.

As Kasumi Hatake, the copy cat kunoichi, watched them, she couldn't help but feel a very disturbing presence coming to Naruto. That boy was precious to many of the kunoichi in the village. Not only was he just the most adorable child in general but he made them all feel special in a way. He would make a fine husband in the future since he could do a lot right now as a six year old. It only made them all wonder how he would be when he grew older and really started to pay attention to the women in his life.

As Kasumi left to follow them, a kunoichi at the North gate was getting ready to strike, and this target would be personnel for her and her once great village.

* * *

**Won't lie, not my best opener, but it'll get better with each passing chapter. For now, this will have to do.**

**So what do ya'll think? Pretty good, pretty bad? Open to all suggestions to make it better.**

**Also the names of most of the Kunoichi in this fic aren't permanent as I would really appreciate it if someone helped me out with naming the gender bent character. The only one that'll stay the same is Kakashi being Kasumi. I just like that name.**

**For now though, stay awesome and as always,**

**PEACE!**


	2. The seal

**Chapter 2: The seal**

* * *

_Exert from the Sage of Six Paths_

_Part 2: Chakra manipulation._

_"Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, even Taijutsu."_

_"The manipulation of chakra flow to use these techniques is fairly simple from most women's perspectives. To be able to manipulate ones chakra is the key to success within the ninja world, yet this is something that males cannot do."_

_"Since their chakra flow is so weakened, they lack the ability to manipulate their actual chakra. This means that they cannot use the techniques we can, meaning they couldn't defend themselves against a kunoichi even they wanted to."_

_"Interesting, but it won't last forever."_

_Hagoroma Otsutsuki_

* * *

As the night was deep within the Leaf village, Naruto was sleeping peacefully within his bed at his home. In his dreams he had this idea of wanting to have the strength to protect the people he cared about and even protecting the village itself. Naruto always had this desire to be able to do more than what he could currently do. All his life, he was only able to do so much as he was just a boy in a world where women had the power and ultimately the final say. It always worried him if one day he got horrible news that one of his precious people fell on a mission. He knows how difficult the life of a kunoichi could be, and it terrified him to think that one day his sisters would be living that life themselves. The blond had always dreamed of one day being able to help not only his sisters that he loved with all his heart, but also everyone else in the village. Even the men that gave him cold glares that he really knew nothing about. He was just to kind-hearted for his own good at times. Oh well, he thought he might as well do everything in his power to help his precious people, whether that was just cooking, sewing up their clothes or just spending time with them in general to brighten up their day.

While Naruto slept off those thoughts and went into a blissful sleep, he was unaware of someone outside of his window, watching him with a keen eye. This kunoichi was keeping her eye on the boy as he was her target those men hired her for. She remembered how those fools approached her with this job. They supposedly took a trip out of their village and made their way to hers to sight see. Since they were males not many people paid any attention to them. They stayed for a few days until they began to ask if there was any kunoichi who would take a small job from them. Her curiosity peaked as she approached the group in a bar and they told her of what they wanted her to do. Safe to say, this woman's grin grew at who she was tasked with taking.

The masked woman peeked through the glass window, thankful that the boys room was on the first floor for easy access. Those men really did their research. Not only had they provided excellent detail of the guards rounds at the gates, they also were able to provide her with a description of the house and where the boy's room was. They were good at gathering information in her opinion, but that was going to get them killed in the future, that, she knew.

As she carefully used her ninja wire to reach in through the small crack of the window frame to unlock it, she noticed how similar to the Yondaime the boy looked. His hair and his face reminded her so much of the forth that it was eerie in a sense. Once the window was unlocked, she silently opened it up and went inside. The room was nothing really all that special aside from toys placed all over the floor. It wasn't too messy to be a problem, which was good for the kunoichi as it meant it would be no problem getting in and out. She made her way to the bed of the boy and looked him over carefully in the dim light of the full moon through the window. Aside from the features of the Yondaime, the boy just had a cute aura about him. She couldn't help but want to touch his cheek and caress him in her arms. For a brief moment, she was actually regretting what she was about to do and wanted to leave before he had a chance to wake, but that was not going to be the case.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes as the last thing he saw before things went black for him again, was a headband with the familiar symbol for Iwagakure on it.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Anko Mitarashi, the teen snake mistress of Konoha and one of the most frightening kunoichi within Konoha not including her former sensei or her boss Ibiki, was back from her mission a week earlier than expected. Despite the fact that she should be excited to be back so early, it didn't help that she was also tired. Taking out rouge kunoichi was a tiring job, especially when they have a decent strategy on how to deal with you at least for a few minutes.

Anko stretched her limbs out as she was making her way back home to throw off her clothes and lay on her comfortable bed o natural. That was one of her guilty pleasures really, in the hopes that someone would be ballsy enough to join her like that, especially her favorite little blond boy. That thought alone was enough to make her blush.

_'Maybe when he gets a little older.'_ She thought to herself as she immediately began to think of an older, more muscular Naruto without a shirt on. Her blush intensified as she giggled like a school girl for a moment.

That was all interrupted when she caught a brief glimpse of something yellow moving fast in the darkness. "What the?" She started as she knew for a fact that her Hokage wouldn't be out this late without a reason.

Anko decided to follow who she thought was her leader and instantly a red flag went off in her mind. Even with a brisk jog, Minato Namikaze was still one of the fastest kunoichi's within the ninja word, so why was she going so slow that even Anko could easily catch up to her with ease? Another red flag was when she saw how low to the ground the blond hair was. Minato was tall, so why hunch so heavily?

It didn't make any sense, until the moonlight shined down onto them and Anko gasped in horror. It was an Iwa kunoichi dressed in all black, wearing a mask and carrying an unconscious Naruto under her arm. Instantly seeing red, Anko rushed even faster toward the woman who dared to hurt and take away her favorite blond.

"HEY YOU BITCH!" Anko shouted out as she rushed over, catching the Iwa nin's attention.

Said woman gasped as she recognized the famed Snake Mistress and instantly clenched her teeth in frustration. Thinking fast, she pulled out a kunai and held it to Naruto's neck, instantly stopping the purple haired teen. She saw how Anko reacted and raised a brow briefly under her mask.

_'Seems this boy is indeed special to this kid.'_ She thought before gaining another idea. "Bring your Hokage outside of your village, or this boy dies right here and now!"

Not wanting to take any chances, Anko had to relent and watched as the Iwa kunoichi rushed out to the gate. She gritted her teeth and quickly made her way to inform the Hokage of the terrible news she would have to convey.

* * *

**With Kasumi**

The copy cat kunoichi continued to follow those men, watching them disperse one by one until only Mizuki was left. Personally, Kasumi hated this man as he had tried to hurt Naruto more than just the group did. She would love nothing more than to end the man right here and now for all he had tried to do to Naruto for a few years now, and her sensei would gladly allow her too, but that damn civilian council continues to interfere in kunoichi business. It irked her to no end how those bastards continued to get in the way of ninja affairs. She sighed as she saw Mizuki walk into his home and had to resist the urge to go in there right then and there. It would be oh so easy.

Just as Kasumi stood up to leave, she saw out of the corner of her eye a head of purple running towards her sensei's home. Raising her brow, she leapt over to the familiar snake mistress and landed in front of the teen. Anko stopped in her tracks and panted heavily as she saw Kasumi.

"Anko, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked in her usual, calm tone as she put her hands in her pockets.

Anko looked at Kasumi and caught her breath long enough to explain everything that has happened so far. Safe to say, Kasumi's one visible eye widened, and she knew her sensei would not like this. Not at all.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto had awoken from his forced sleep a few minutes later, feeling the wind rushing past him in the process. He had felt this type of rush before when one of his mothers would take him and his sisters out for a run. Those are some great memories he shared with them, though he had no idea why he was out here in the forest at night.

_'How did I get here?'_ He thought to himself as he looked and saw a dark clad kunoichi carrying him under her arm like a toy. His arms were tied behind his back and his feet were bound by the ankles. His brain began to slowly put everything together as what happened in his room hit him like a fist to the face. _'HOLY CRAP! SHE KIDNAPPED ME!'_

The woman noticed the shifting under her arm and looked down to see her target staring right up at her with those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. For a second, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him and actually took in his features for the first time. His slightly tanned and completely smooth skin, spiky sun-kissed hair that was like Minato's but smoother, and those eyes of his. Innocent and afraid, yet somehow still filled with kindness even in his current position. The kunoichi had to quickly look away from him as she could easily see why that teen stopped in her tracks earlier.

Naruto wanted to struggle at first, to try and break free from this woman's grasp and make a run for it. Only problems with that was; she was a highly trained kunoichi who was faster than he was, they were moving at some pretty high speeds on the tree tops and he would just wind up falling to his possible death, and then there was the fact that he really didn't want to test this woman right now.

He sighed as he had no choice but to watch where they were heading towards and tilted his head a bit. He recognized this place as she landed in a clearing with one object in the center on a small, raised platform. The platform was made of stone and had many different seals etched into the floor by powerful fire jutsu's. In the center of the platform large, black boulder with a spiral-like seal also etched into by the same flames.

Naruto recognized this area as a forbidden zone for most of the people of Konoha, kunoichi or not. He remembered hearing his mom**(AN: Kushina will be referred to as Mother while Minato will be Mom, got that? cool)** speak of the dangerous Kyuubi being sealed in this very area all those years ago. He didn't know much, but it was probably a very bad idea for them to be here.

The kunoichi went over to the platform and set Naruto down as roughly as she could without hurting him to badly. She started to pace as she looked off into the distance where Konoha was. She didn't care about the money anymore, she just wanted to ensure that the forth suffered for what she did.

Naruto sat up on his own and was able to sit on the edge of the platform, watching the woman pace with anticipation in each step she took. Not fully understanding anything just yet, Naruto decided to speak up.

"Um." He began as she stopped for a moment and turned her head towards him. "Why are you doing this miss?"

The woman looked away from him as she heard how calm and peaceful his voice sounded. "Because I was hired to do so." She answered him, not sure why as she continued to pace. "Apparently you have some spineless men in your village that seek your death in a way."

That caught Naruto's attention and he sighed in mild annoyance. That stopped her again. "Sounds like that Mizuki guy and his group again. Not the first time those guys tried something drastic."

The kunoichi stopped once again and looked right at the annoyed child. "You mean they've had you kidnapped before?"

Naruto chuckled a bit and gave the woman a big toothed smile that she actually blushed under her mask. "Nah. Sometimes they would try and bribe some people in the village to do so or try and catch me themselves. One time they actually caught me and put me in a box then sent me down river. I wound up in a small village for about a day before Kasumi-nee and a squad anbu found me." Naruto started to laugh under his breath at the memory.

"Did those men face any sort of punishment?" The woman asked, genuinely curious as to what happened afterwards as she stood in front of him.

Naruto stopped his laugh and answered her. "Sort of. The civilian council gave them a year on probation. My mom was super pissed and tried to get those guys arrested, but it was technically a civilian issue, so mom couldn't do anything." Naruto looked up to her with a smile. "Wasn't all that bad. Now I have a few friends in that village I visit sometimes with my mother."

The woman stifled a chuckle as she knelt down to look him in the eyes. "That sounds terrible that those men did that. If I had known they held that much malice towards you, I probably wouldn't have accepted this job."

Naruto could tell she was feeling uneasy. It was kinda like a skill he had towards others. Always able to tell when a person was feeling sad, or upset, or even conflicted. He would call it his own personal ninja-sense just to get on Natsumi's nerves sometimes. He looked at how she didn't look him in the eyes or how she was shifting her hands all around her. She was nervous, that much he could tell.

"Is there another reason you took this job miss..." Naruto asked as he wanted to at least know who his kidnapper was.

The woman looked back to him and saw those eyes once again. How they were simply asking her her name and why she was doing what she was doing. The woman had no idea what came over her as she sighed and removed her mask, letting her black hair flow out. She had fair skin and brown eyes as she looked at Naruto with a look of regret. "Aika." She spoke up. "Just call me Aika."

Naruto smiled to Aika and asked her. "So why did you take this job, miss Aika?"

"It's because of what your Hokage did to my village." She started as she actually sat down next to Naruto and continued. "During the war, she came onto the battlefield and wiped out our entire platoon in a matter of minutes. She took away our spirit and will to fight as we were forced to see our home surrender to her." Aika clenched her fist as she remembered that day in all its entirety. She was staring forward with a hard scowl on her face.

Naruto could tell something far deeper than a simple defeat must have set Aika off to do this whole kidnapping thing. But what was it? Naruto had heard more from the war from Aika than he had from his parents or any of his older kunoichi friends like Kasumi or Kurenai. Maybe he needed to find the root of Aika's problem.

"Miss Aika," Naruto started while Aika just continued to look forward with that scowl. That's when he noticed something briefly shine on her neck. "What's that?"

She turned towards him and a silver necklace with locket spilled out of her top. Aika immediately grabbed it and placed it back in her top. "It's nothing."

That's when Naruto got it. "Losing the war to my mom isn't the only reason you hat my mom is there miss Aika?" She didn't answer him and instead continued to look away from him. "You lost someone important to you, didn't you?"

Aika sighed as she turned to face him once more, one lone tear going down her face. "I lost my wife in that battle."

Naruto went wide eyed as he couldn't even imagine the kind of pain she was in. It explains why she would risk capture or even death just to make his mom suffer a bit. Looking down for a moment as he wished he could do something to help her, Naruto thought of all the people he was fortunate enough to know and never wanted to see them in pain or worse, dead. The very thought made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't want any of them to suffer and would do whatever he could to help them. It was at that moment he made up his mind.

He was going to be a doctor and save the lives of those precious to him. Maybe his Godmother could help with that.

Back to the here and now, Naruto looked up to Aika with the same gentleness she had seen before, but now there was a fire in them. A determination she had never seen any man, let alone a child, do. It reminded her of some people that had earned her respect throughout the war. It was truly eerie to her.

"Miss Aika," Naruto started. "I may not know much about what happened to you during the kunoichi war, or what my mom did completely, but what I do know is that I don't believe your wife would want you to do this." Aika widened her eyes for a second as he continued. "Do you really think she would want you to do something like this?"

Those words hit Aika hard. Was this what her wife would've wanted? Is this really the proper way to seek revenge? It was a war after all, and unfortunately people die in war. Was Aika right for openly seeking revenge though against Minato like this? What was she doing here? Why was she so filled with a lust for revenge in any way possible? Was this what her wife would've really wanted?

Aika let the tears flow as she clutched the locket in her hands tightly. She remembered how kind her wife was back then and how she would probably give Aika an earful if she continued with this.

Naruto saw how Aika was beginning to relax and was actually smiling at how she was letting her emotions flow out. He was happy to see her really contemplating what to do and question if it was right, hopefully when everyone got here, no blood would be shed.

"NARUTO!" A loud and easily recognizable voice yelled out.

Both Aika and Naruto turned toward the voice and saw an angry Minato staring daggers into the woman who kidnapped her only son. All around the clearing were Anbu units and even a few jounin to ensure that Aika couldn't escape.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care." Minato started low as she began to walk forward, slowly. "But you placed your hands on my son, for that, **you die." **She spoke those last words with an intense fire in her eyes.

Aika, in her emotional distress from not only her confession to Naruto, but also the fear from seeing the Hokage like this, grabbed Naruto and held a kunai to his neck. Everyone stopped as they didn't want to risk Naruto getting hurt.

"Miss Aika." Naruto started, distress clear in his voice. "Don't do this. This isn't the way."

Aika didn't say anything as she stood on the platform and stared daggers at Minato's concerned face.

"Let him go!" Minato demanded. "Your quarrel is with me Iwa-nin, leave my son out of this." The fire in her eyes from earlier was gone now, replaced with fear.

"I'm sorry kid." Aika started as her tears hit his face. Naruto looked up to her and saw how afraid she was. How desperate and terrified her brown eyes were and shuddered as the kunai began to move across his skin.

Pain.

An intense pain washed over Naruto as he felt the kunai slash his neck wide open. Fresh blood poured out and he couldn't breath. Each gasp for air sending more and more blood out and splashing onto him and the platform. Naruto looked out to see the horrified eyes of his mom and few other kunoichi around her. He saw tears as he was let go to fall onto the floor and for the first time in a long time, he saw his mom cry. He had seen it once and promised her that he would never let her cry ever again. That he would protect her as well as his mother, Natsumi and Aoki so they never would cry. Now here he was, the reason for her tears to fall.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion now as Naruto fell to the floor, his blood still pouring from his open wound. Aika was sobbing as she fell to her knees, completely broken from what she had done. Minato in tears as she ran towards the platform to get to her son. Kasumi and Gaia rushing forward to kill Aika for what she had done.

All Naruto could do was close his eyes as he could feel his left leaving him. The feeling of death was strange to the child. He felt empty, weightless and yet for some reason he also felt at peace despite the fact he shouldn't be. It was all foreign feeling to him that he didn't know how to describe. Little did he know, the blood on the platform had started to sink into the seals and rise into the large stone's seals.

**"Oh?"** A dark and feminine voice spoke up as she could feel the life force of a proper sacrifice was finally given to her. **"Finally. Now, who is my vessel this time?"** The voice closed its eyes and focused as she saw the body of the boy bleeding to death from a slash in the neck. Wait. A boy?

The entity gasped in surprise at first, then a sinister smile spread onto its large mouth. "Interesting." She started as she accepted the blood and began to fade away from her dark prison. **"I can't wait to speak to this new vessel. This..."** she thought for a moment before her grin grew. **"Kit."** And with that, she disappeared, eager to see where this boy takes her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but now I've got a good idea where I want this story to go. Like I said before in my Dead Space/Naruto story, I will try to update on the weekends.**

**Now, I don't know whether I want Aika to live or not. What do ya'll think? Should Aika live, or die?**

**Stay awesome out there guys, and as always,**

**PEACE!**


	3. The resurrection

**Chapter 3: The resurrection**

* * *

Minato was in a pure rage when she had seen this Iwa-nin near her son. She swore if that woman even laid a small bruise on Naruto that she would send this nin back to Iwa in a box. That fire and rage was imminent in her eyes and her body language up until now. Now, all she felt was an intense pain in her chest as she was holding onto her lifeless child as her former student Kasumi held the Iwa-nin by the back of the hair. There was no fight in her at all.

"Naruto." She sobbed out as everyone present could do nothing but watch in disbelief. Minato hugged her son as she could still feel the blood seeping onto her clothes.

Nobody said a word as they heard the Hokage, the most powerful kunoichi in the entire village, sob. They were all too distracted to notice that the seals on the platform and stone had slowly vanished along with the blood. That all changed though when the stone cracked with loud sound. Everyone turned to it quickly, even Minato, and saw the stone begin to leaves fissures within itself as the cracks began to spread all throughout it. Red chakra began to seep through the cracks. An all too familiar red chakra to most of the kunoichi there.

"Oh no." Minato spoke silently to herself before turning to the others around. "EVERYONE, GET BACK!"

Everyone did so, though Kasumi had forgotten about Aika as her fear of the returning Kyuubi was far more prevalent in her mind at the moment. Aika was consumed by the red chakra that was coming out of the stone, accepting death as she had just given up after killing the boy who talked to her. All she could think about was how disappointed her wife would be if she ever got the chance to see her in the afterlife.

Minato had picked up Naruto in her arms and attempted to flee as well, but that was when the chakra erupted from the stone and red tendrils quickly grabbed at Naruto. Minato, fearing for her sons body, was shocked at first, but then struggled to pull Naruto away. The tendrils were too strong as they pulled Naruto's body away from Minato and even struck her in the stomach, forcing her back in the process. Naruto was pulled into the pool of red chakra and an explosion erupted sending a large pillar of red energy high into the air for all to see, and certain people to feel.

* * *

**Konoha, Namikaze home**

Both Natsumi and Aoki along with Kushina were standing in their living room, looking out the window as they witnessed what everybody else witnessed. A large pillar of red energy flying into the air. Kushina instantly knew that area as the seals the Kyuubi's soul resided inside of and tensed. She was just about to run out to help secure the seals with her Fuinjutsu and pray that her son and wife were okay, but that was when she stopped at the sounds of two thuds behind her. Kushina quickly turned to see both her daughters writhing in pain on the floor, convulsing.

"NATSUMI! AOKI!" Kushina yelled out in distress as she rushed towards the two, her motherly instincts on overdrive.

She knelt to them and cradled the two as she didn't know what was going on with them. As they both convulsed in Kushina's arms, she could do nothing but sob and pray that her family would be alright after tonight.

Unbeknownst to her though, the seals on the two had glowed a faint blue color before disappearing.

A stronger bond was formed.

* * *

**Suna**

A little red haired girl with the kanji for love over her left eye had just finished killing yet another assassin wannabe as per usual. This had been the fifth, she thought, attempt this week and it was starting to get on her nerves. Not only had she not been able to sleep and exhausted from that, but she also had to live on her own after killing her aunt. Her mother didn't want anything to do with her and her two older sisters were kept far away from her as well by their mother. It was all fairly sad for the girl, but at least she still had her sanity. Though, that was slowly slipping away from her as well with each passing day.

She sat on a rooftop and stared up at the clear night sky, wondering why everyone hated her and wanted her dead so much. She sighed as a lone tear was shed from her eye as she felt alone, that was when she saw a very faint tint of red far off beyond the sands of Wind country.

"What in the-" Was all she could get out before she felt a jolt of pain coursing though her body. She fell to the ground and let out a silent scream.

This feeling was entirely new to her as she had never experienced pain before. The sands always kept her safe no matter what, but this was different. The sands began to convulse all around her as the monster inside of her shouted out in pain as well. It was loud at first, but began to gradually fade away from the girls mind as the seal over her stomach glowed a faint blue before vanishing. Once that happened, the pain and the voice was gone from her and she passed out, experiencing sleep for the very first time.

Peace of mind was achieved.

* * *

**Kiri**

Two individuals were walking along the village of streets tonight. One was shorter than the other and had gray hair that almost covered her right eye. Speaking of eyes, she had pink, pupiless eyes and a stitch like scar under her left eye.

The other girl was fairly tall and had long brown hair and eyes. She was smiling softly at the other girl who seemed to be upset at something and looking away from her.

"I believe that you'll make a fine Mizukage one day." The taller girl spoke to the other in a soft tone.

The shorter girl sighed and hardened her eyes. "Not unless everyone of those _people_ dropped dead right now." She spoke with a harshness in her tone that caused the other girl to wince a bit. "I will become the next Mizukage, and I will tear them all apar-"

She didn't get very far as she along with the other girl each felt pain on an unimaginable level. They both fell to the ground convulsing violently as their seals glowed that faint blue color. It left them and they both passed out right in the middle of the street. Fortunately, a teenager with auburn hair and green eyes saw the two fall and went to take them to the hospital in concern for their health.

A trio was created.

* * *

**Iwa**

Two teenage chuunin were being held down by their fellow kunoichi of their village. They were being forced to kneel in front of their Tsuchikage as per every mission report they were to deliver. They did not resist because of the seals forced upon them to demand loyalty by their old Kage. They were unfortunately used to this now.

One was fairly tall with red hair tied into a topknot. She had dark eyes and wore a the standard armor for an Iwa chuunin.

Beside her was her tall friend wearing red armor and a face mask that covered her mouth. The only thing visible was her brown eyes.

"Both of you have done your job well." The old Kage spoke to them with her usual sneer. "Now then, leave my sight and get back to your post. I have no further use for you two at the moment."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama." They both said in unison as they were forcefully pulled up and led out of the room.

Once they were out of the building, they were left alone by the sneering kunoichi's there and went back to their small hut outside of the village. As they sat down and relaxed, the first girl gritted her teeth and put her fist through the table they were sitting at. The second girl didn't even flinch when that happened.

"Dammit." The first spoke in a low tone as she started to calm down a bit. "I'm sick of this."

"I know." The second spoke in a monotoned voice. "I am too-"

They both felt an unusual pain sweep through their bodies. This was different than the seal the old Tsuchikage had on them for obedience, this was pain on a whole other level. Try as they might, they eventually succumbed to the pain and fell to the ground, writhing uncontrollably. Their seals glowed a faint blue and destroyed the obedience seals on their bodies. They passed out once the glow faded.

A rogue duo was born.

* * *

**Kumo**

Right now, both A and her little sister had returned from a mission that was supposed to take a day at most to finish. They had returned a week later which was something very odd to the Raikage. The two had returned and while A left to report back to the Raikage, her sister, a fairly tall, dark skinned teen with white hair and shades, left to find her own team.

As she walked on, she ignored some of the glares and leers from the villagers. This was normal for her and her friend as they had both been hated by the village for what they carried, though none of them would ever do anything about it for fear of the Raikage and especially A, the future Raikage.

The teen had seen her friend and waved with an enthusiastic smile as she sped over towards her. The blond haired, dark eyed girl waved as well as the teen raced over towards her. The suddenly, they both fell to the ground in pain as the first girl skidded towards the second. Their seals glowed blue and faded, causing them to pass out. That was when A showed back up and rushed towards her sister in panic.

A powerful duo was assembled.

* * *

**Taki**

A little girl with mint colored hair, tan skin and orange, pupiless eyes was running for her life on the streets of Taki. An angry mob was chasing her as they wanted nothing more than to kill the 'demon' of the village once and for all. The little girl continued running, tears running down her face as she ran, and turned into a familiar alleyway. She managed to slip into one of her many hiding spots that she had all around the village. She crawled deeper and deeper until she made it into a large cocoon that had an opening to it. There was a blanket and a lantern inside the cocoon and curled up into a ball to sob her eyes out.

"Why?" She cried. "Why is everyone like this to me?"

Her fear of the people was very well known as the kunoichi of the village and even the civilians always treated her like trash. They knew that she couldn't do anything about it, less she be punished by the village head. No one wanted to help her as they all viewed her to be just a demon that causes nothing but pain and suffering to others. The girl wanted to leave, she wanted to escape many many times, but every time she tried, she would always be captured and punished severely.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She spoke to herself as she curled her knees to herself even more. " I just want to-"

Next thing she knew, her body was in pain. She convulsed as the cocoon did the same. Her seal glowed blue and then vanished, causing her to pass out.

Fear was over-combed.

* * *

**The seal**

Minato and the other stared in horror and fear as the large beam of energy began to fade away. They all watched with baited breath as the platform and the stone were no more and left a crater in its place. The smoke was beginning to clear and Minato rushed over towards the crater, praying to Kami-sama that her son's body was alright at least. She was followed by Kasumi and Gaia as well as a few Anbu. The moment they reached the edge of the crater, they all went wide eyed at what they saw at the bottom. Laying there unconscious and naked as the day he was born, was Naruto with Aika also nude laying next to him. He seemed uninjured as he laid on his back, the slash on his neck completely healed and leaving a scar. The reason they all were in shock was his the way he looked now.

For one, his usual spiky blond hair was now smooth and long, reaching all the way to his mid back. It was now blond with red roots coming out of his scalp and fox ears coming out of the top. He now had three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks and a seal on his chest. His muscles were more pronounced and he even had abs. Most of the women had to tear their eyes away from those and accidentally got a look at his rather impressive and flaccid member. This caused them all to blush hard and a few even had horrible nosebleeds that sent them flying. Kasumi was among them with Gaia following suit. Though, the thing that really took Minato aback was the red tail coming out of Naruto's lower back. It was large enough to wrap around him once and looked far too much like the Kyuubi's tail.

She then saw Aika and noticed she had changed drastically. Her black hair was now much longer and a deep crimson and even had fox ears coming out of the top like Naruto. Her skin was tan now and she had a tail coming out of her lower back the same color as her hair. She had some kind of seal on her left breast which both looked slightly larger than before. Speaking of bodies, her body was much curvier than before.

Minato looked at both and saw they were both breathing. She sighed in relief at first and then went down to check on her son. She didn't care that he was nude right now or even the small changes, all she cared about was that he was alive again. She knelt down to him and held him close to her chest as she smiled, hearing his breathing steady.

"Hokage-sama!" An Anbu with a neko mask approached and spoke in a distraught tone. Minato looked up to her as Neko seemed to be panicking. She never panicked.

"What's wrong Neko?" Minato spoke in a calmer tone than before as she covered her son in her coat. She really didn't like how some of her kunoichi were staring at her son's rather large member. Even she blushed a bit when she saw it.

Neko regained her composure as she answered her leader. "Both Aoki and Natsumi were placed in the hospital not too long ago." Minato's eyes widened. "Lady Kushina said something happened with their seals."

Minato quickly stood up and issued her orders as she picked Naruto up bridal style. "Kasumi, Gaia, take this woman to Ibiki in the T&I department. Make sure that you all get any and every bit of information out her, and I mean everything." The two nodded, both recovered from their nosebleed rockets, and quickly took Aika's unconscious body away. "The rest of you, secure the area and make sure no one else enters here. I'll be back."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The rest all answered as Minato left in a shunshin.

She appeared at the hospital and quickly rushed in, ensuring that nobody saw the state Naruto was in. She rushed through and quickly found Kushina in a room where both of their daughters now lay in the beds in. Kushina rushed over and hugged Minato before noticing their son.

"Naruto. Oh my baby bo-" She stopped mid sentence as she saw the way he looked now. She stiffened as she saw the downcast look in Minato's eyes, a look that was never a good sign.

"We're going to need some help."

* * *

**I know, a lot of line breaks and it got a bit frustrating to read. My bad. **

**Anyway, by popular demand, Aika will now be a main stay character in this story. The seals will be explained for the other Jinchuuriki later on and there will probably be a time skip in the next chapter. Probably, I don't know.**

**Just to let ya'll know for the age ranges right now: Natsumi is 9, Naruto and Aoki are both 6. Anyone else right now will be younger until I get Naruto to maybe 9 or 10, haven't really decided yet. I'll need to change up peoples names since they're genderbent or maybe have a few keep their names, still undecided right now. Oh well I guess. **

**Anyway, stay awesome and as always,**

**PEACE!**


	4. The awakening

**Chapter 4: The awakening**

* * *

**[Naruto's mindscape]**

A grumbling could be heard by the young boy as he was slowly opening his eyes. At first, there was nothing but a brightness that caused him to quickly shut his eyes, but then a shade hovered over him. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw what looked like a hand held over him. It was slender, with slightly tan skin and long red nails. Naruto followed the hand as he leaned back his head, noticing that he was situated on someones lap. He was able to see the woman above him and actually was in awe of her appearance.

She had a curved face with deep crimson eyes, whisker marks on each cheek, long orange hair that went to her mid back, and her tanned skin that made her look completely exotic in the young boys eyes. He then noticed the foxy grin she was showing him and blushed a bit when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. He quickly stood up from her lap and quickly covered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry miss." He stammered out too quickly as he continued to cover his eyes.

The woman chuckled a bit as she stood up and walked over towards the flustered boy. "Don't know why you're covering your eyes boy." She leaned down towards him and pulled his arms down. Naruto went wide eyed as he saw her large bust mere inches away from his face. "We're gonna get to know each other very well Naruto."

Naruto was able to tear his eyes away from her chest and looked up to her. He saw that same, foxy grin only this time her eyes held a genuineness to them. "H-how do you know my name miss?"

The woman stood upright, towering over the boy like any normal sized woman would. "I know a lot about you now Naruto."

Naruto looked up at her, puzzled by her words. "Y-you do?" He asked hesitantly.

The woman nodded to him and kept grin as she leaned down to him. "When your blood came into contact with the seals, I knew everything about you now."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as she said those words. He had to think hard of what she meant. He remembered he was with Aika in that clearing, talking to her, but then when his mom showed up, Aika became very hostile. The last thing he remembered was her crying and saying that she was sorry. That was when-

He gasped as his eyes went wide in shock. That was when the woman in front of him started to cackle as she stood up completely. "That's right Naruto. She slashed your throat wide open and all of that delicious and sweet blood poured all over my seal!" She laughed out.

Naruto then started to look around in a slight panic. "Then where's miss Aika?"

The woman calmed her laughing down to answer him. "You don't have to worry about your pet kit. She'll be fine."

Naruto turned to her and raised a brow. "She's not my pet." He had no idea what that meant in the context that the woman was talking about, but he at least knew she wasn't a cat or dog to him.

The woman chuckled for a moment. "I meant that now her life is tied to yours since she was caught in my little field for you as well. Meaning that she is yours to do with as you see fit." The woman could only chuckle once more at Naruto's bewildered expression. Truly this boy was indeed innocent beyond belief. Oh, she would enjoy showing him the joys of the female body when he grew older. He was already blushing from seeing her modesty right now as a child, she could only imagine what he would be like when he got older. "Alright enough with the jokes and down to business Naruto." She started in a semi-serious tone. "Your blood was the catalyst to my freedom. In a manner of speaking at least."

"Freedom?" Naruto asked her as she knelt back down to him.

"That's right kit. Because of you, I'm at least free enough to be out of that damn stone." She looked him in the eye. "And now, I'm a part of you, and I know that you wish to get stronger."

"Y-you do?"

She nodded. "You wish to protect those close to you. Noble, but utterly pointless if you don't learn the right things."

"You mean like a kunoichi learns?" He had a bit of glimmer in his eyes that took the woman aback for a brief moment.

'Cute.' She thought before shaking her head to focus. "That's right. You're gonna be a ninja, and with my help, you will be the most powerful warrior in the world." She stood up as nine tails appeared from her lower back. "And we will crush all enemies that dare to oppose us!" Her voice sounded a bit evil to the young boy as he continued to watch her change into a large fox. **"AND THEN WE WILL RULE ALL AND CRUSH ANYONE WHO OPPOSE US!"** Her voice sounded demonic now as she began to cackle loudly once more from the thought of death and destruction.

"Uh, actually I wanted to be doctor." Naruto spoke up in a whispered like tone as she cackled, which stopped abruptly.

The large fox looked down slowly towards Naruto. **"A what?"** She asked, surprised by his answer.

Naruto sighed and looked up towards her, no fear in his eyes. "I said I want to be a doctor and help people!" He shouted up to her.

The large fox raised a brow and lowered her head until she was practically right in his face. **"You want that instead of power?"** He nodded to her, trying to keep himself calm. The fox raised her head, slowly realizing that this boy was definitely different than any of her previous jailers that used her power for themselves. Maybe this kit could do something more with them. **"Okay then Naruto."** She spoke as she reverted back to her human-like form. "I suppose I could assist you in that as well, but know that I don't want a weak vessel. I'll be putting you through the ground when I decide on when to train you." She went over to him and got in his face, causing him to flinch a bit as her bust almost hit him in the face. "I don't wanna hear any complaints when I train you, and if I do, then I'll make you deeply regret it. Got it?"

"Okay." Naruto answered her in a modest tone. She stood up straight and was about to walk away. "Actually miss, what's your name?"

The woman stopped and for a moment was surprised by this boy again. None of the other jailers had ever asked her that question. Taking a breath to recompose herself, she turned with a grin on her face. "I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Lord of the Underworld and most powerful Biiju in existence."

Naruto tilted his head which caused her to nearly drop her harsh persona once more. "Do I call you all of that then?"

She face faulted at hearing those words and how apparently serious Naruto asked. Getting back up, she yelled out. "NO YOU IDIOT! THOSE ARE JUST MY TITLES!"

"Ohh." He reacted as if he had figured something out that sounded wonderful. "So what is your actual name?"

Th Kyuubi sighed once more. "It's Kurama. My real name, is Kurama."

"Then it's nice to meet you miss Kurama." Naruto smiled towards her and she quickly turned around to avoid his smiling gaze. "Yeah yeah, sure. Just wake up and leave already kit." She spoke in a fast tone.

Naruto raised a brow in confusion, until he felt his senses fade away and his vision getting dark.

* * *

**Tsunade's office**

Right now, both Minato and Kushina were worried as they waited in the office of the head doctor at the hospital. Kushina was in her seat, terrified by what she saw when her little boy was brought in by her lover. Minato had explained what had happened earlier and Kushina was in absolute shock as she had no clue how that could've happened. Things got worse when Minato found out that both Natsumi and Aoki were both taken into the hospital by her wife, saying that the seal on them glowed briefly and they convulsed before passing out. Minato had no clue what any of this meant and was hoping that Tsunade could at least put her mind at ease for now.

After a few minutes of agonized waiting, Tsunade came back into her office and was immediately bombarded by many questions from the concerned duo. She understood their fears and worries since she herself was also worried to death for her favorite little blond, but that didn't stop her from chopping the two in their heads. She was already frustrated as it was and had a semi-hangover so she really was NOT in the mood for too loud of voices.

Tsunade recomposed herself as the two nursed their own sore heads and spoke up. "From a medical standpoint, both Natsumi and Aoki are completely fine, more than fine actually."

Forgetting about the bump atop of her head, Kushina went into what Minato referred to as 'super mom mode'. "What do you mean? Are my babies okay? Why did they pass out suddenly? Why aren't you telling me anything Tsunade?!"

A tick mark formed over the dirty blonde's head as she chopped Kushina on the head once again. "If you would let me speak, then I could tell you?"

Minato picked her wife up from the floor and looked back to Tsunade. "Tell us what happened to our children, Tsunade." Despite trying to put on a strong facade, Minato was worried to death. Who knows just what had happened to her children.

Tsunade sighed. "Well like I was saying, physically the girls are just fine. In fact, I would say that they are healthier now than they've ever been."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked her.

"I mean exactly that." Tsunade spoke up as she walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair. "Remember when Aoki had to come in for a small infection in her lungs or the time Natsumi had a severe fracture in her hip a few weeks ago?" Both Minato and Kushina nodded, knowing that Natsumi's injury would keep her out of the academy this year. She was devastated about that news. "Well, her hip is totally healed along with the infection in Aoki's lungs being completely eradicated from her body."

Both Minato and Kushina went wide eyed at this news. "What does that mean Tsunade?" Kushina asked with a slight hint of panic and also relief in her voice.

"It means that whatever happened to Naruto at the seal must've somehow affected Natsumi and Aoki. I won't know too much until Jiraiya gets here and checks their seals." Tsunade answered her.

"Wait a minute." Minato started as she started to pace the floor. "What about Naruto? The seal on his chest, even I've never seen anything like that before."

"That's why I need Jiraiya here so she can at least help us figure out what's going on with that seal." Tsunade explained. "Now about Naruto-"

Tsunade was interrupted when her assistant, Shizune, burst into the room, breathing heavily in the process. "Lady Tsunade, Naruto is awake." She said in between breaths.

"What!?"All three women shouted out, making Shizune wince a bit.

They didn't wait any longer and ran out of the office to get to the kid's shared room. As they were running down the halls, making sure not to hit anyone in the process, they could feel a warm chakra flow from the room they were heading to. It wasn't menacing or evil despite it clearly feeling like the Kyuubi's chakra, and instead it just felt warm and calming. Peaceful even.

When they reached the door to the room, the chakra faded quickly and then there was nothing. All three went inside with Kushina nearly ripping the door off its henge's only to see a fairly cute sight. On one bed, the one Naruto was on, all three children were seated there. Aoki was laying down on the large, and fluffy red tail coming from Naruto's back. Natsumi was also laying on her stomach as she was playing with the tip of the tail and speaking to Naruto. Naruto was sitting up and had his arms propped behind him for support. He was all smiles as he watched his twin snuggling into his tail and his older sister playing with it. He was all smiles which gave a good view to the three adults of his canines and how sharp they looked now.

The second that the three noticed their parents and godmother standing in to doorway, they all beamed with absolute joy.

* * *

**The next chapter will be focused on the other Jinchuuriki and what they're about to go through.**

**Stay awesome and as always,**

**PEACE!**


	5. The others

**Chapter 5: The others**

* * *

**Suna**

Gaara, a red haired little girl no older than five, was laid down on a rooftop right after she saw that faint light off in the distance. Whatever happened out there had some sort of effect on her as she fell unconscious. To anyone else in the village, especially the kunoichi there, it would be a time of panic. In fact, when another assassin tried her luck at killing the girl as ordered, she visibly panicked and immediately rushed over to hope the girl was dead. From what she was told, if the little girl fell asleep, then the demon would awaken and destroy the village with ease.

The woman went over and turned the girl around, stunned at the steady breathing the little red head was doing. Removing her face mask to reveal a lightly tanned skinned woman with red marks on the right side of her face while the left was completely covered by a flap of fabric from the top of her head. The woman went wide eyed at the sight of the little girl asleep when she clearly wasn't supposed to be able to.

"I-I must inform the Kazekage." The woman frantically said as she left the area, continuously looking back over her shoulder out of fear the girl would rise up and kill her too.

_**Gaara's mindscape **_

While the woman was leaving, Gaara opened her eyes to find herself in a desert of sorts. Though, this desert was unlike the sands of Suna or any desert she had ever seen. The sands were a pure white and flat, the sky was completely clear and a bright blue that seemed to shine a brightness with no heat. Gaara was in awe at what she was seeing and looked around before noticing a sand dune not too far off. Steeling her nerves, she walked over to the dune, hoping to get a much better view of her surrounding area. When she was close to it, she realized this dune began to move and then seemed to sink into itself. When that happened, Gaara could see that there was something forming from the white sands. At first it looked like narrow tree, but upon a closer inspection, it was actually a woman.

The sand finished shaping her and she began to take form. She was the about average height and size all around, pale skin that matched the sand she was formed from, and a few purple markings over her breast and stomach. Her hair formed and was a smooth, sandy brown that went to her neck, but upon closer inspection was actually made out of sand. Clever. She opened her eyes and Gaara could see that they were a yellow color that held a bit of menace to them, or maybe that was mischief, she couldn't really tell.

"So," the woman started with a grin, showing off her fanged teeth. "I guess it's finally time I met you officially brat."

"Um." Gaara started, pointing at the mysterious woman.

"What?" She asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"You know you're naked, right?" Gaara spoke in an innocent tone.

The woman looked down to herself and sure enough, she was nude, all out on display to the young girl. She blushed a bit as she tried covering herself with her hands and heard the little girl giggle at her. She scowled comically and began to shout out. "WELL SO ARE YOU YA DAMN BRAT!"

Gaara stopped her giggling fit and noticed that she was in fact also naked. She also tried covering herself, but instead of her hands doing so, the sands around them quickly formed around her and changed into the clothes she was wearing before. This amazed the two as Gaara stopped covering herself to look at herself. You couldn't even tell it was sand unless you touched it directly with, and even then the sand hardened and responded like real clothes. Also clever.

Gaara looked up to the woman who was a little slack jawed and smirked to her in a playful mocking way. "I guess you're the only one who's naked now lady."

The woman scowled at first, but then began to laugh hysterically. "I guess you will be fun to be around kid!' She howled out in between laughs. This in turn caused Gaara to laugh a bit, the first sign of true happiness she had ever felt in her life.

"Alright." The woman began as she recomposed herself from her fit of laughs. She then looked to Gaara with a smirk and spoke once more, not really caring about her nude form anymore. "Gaara, we have a lot to talk about now."

Gaara tilted her head a bit. "How do you know my name miss? And where exactly are we?" She asked as she looked around the desert.

"Easy." The woman started as she held her hand and raised a finger. "One, my name is Shukaku, the Ichibi Tanuki and the one tailed Biju." She then held up a second finger. "And two, this place is your mind, where my seal resides in your body."

Gaara looked around at the desert and scratched her head sheepishly. "Seems pretty barren really."

Shukaku grew a tick mark over her head and shouted. "Well whose fault is that now!? You can control what this place looks like, so why don't you!?"

Gaara started to think after Shukaku said that._ 'I guess a few trees would be nice.'_ No sooner did she think that did trees appear around them along with an oasis in the center where the sun came through. "Wow." Gaara's widened in amazement at what she had just created.

"I know right?" Shukaku spoke up once more. "Guess that's enough for now kid." Gaara looked up to her and raised a brow. Shukaku grinned to her. "Make sure not to tell anyone about this just yet. I'll be training you from now on."

"Really?" Gaara asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I'm amazing." The still nude sand demon responded, earning a slight giggle from the redhead. "For now, just get some sleep kid, you've earned it."

And with that, Gaara started to feel fatigue like never before. Her entire body relaxed and began to vanish from the desert as she felt herself slipping into a blissful slumber for the first time in her life.

* * *

**Iwa**

It took some time, but soon enough, the two women in their small hut awoke with a fright of sorts. They quickly looked around to their surroundings to see they were still in their rag-tad hut and that they hadn't been moved for some time now. The tall girl in the red armor looked to her friend and vise versa.

"Hana." The second girl started towards the red armored one now named Hana. "Did the same thing happen to you too?"

Hana nodded. "Yes, my tailed beast spoke to me. Something about being free and training of some sort."

The first girl stood on shaky legs before inevitably sitting down in the chair still situated behind her. "Yeah, mine said the same thing too."

"What do you think we should do, Roichi?" Hana asked her friend as she too sat in her chair.

Roichi leaned back and thought to herself. From what their Bijuu told them, the seal on their bodies had disintegrated due to whatever happened to them earlier. There was no way they could stay here in Iwa as that old bitch would simply replace even more powerful seal upon them or maybe even put them in breeding stocks with their chakra sealed up. That thought made Roichi grit her teeth in anger. They also couldn't just leave now without a plan as then they would be hunted down as missing nin. What exactly could they do?

_**"Why not fake your deaths?"**_ A voice spoke in her mind. Roichi opened her eyes as she heard the four tailed monkey sealed in her speak up once more. **_"It won't be too hard little one."_**

"How do you suggest we do that?" She asked out loud, causing Hana to narrow her eyes at what she and her Bijuu were discussing.

_**"Simple. This is what you do." **_

_**An hour later**_

It took Roichi some time, but after conversing with an all too eager Hana about it, they managed to perform Son Goku's plan off. Roichi had finished rigging up the small hut and packing away the essentials for both her and Hana, now all she was doing was waiting. That didn't take too long as Hana had reentered the hut with two unconscious kunoichi over her shoulders that had similar heights to them. Coincidentally, it was the same two that held them down to kneel in front of the Tsuchikage earlier, so this was some good revenge on their part. Hana placed them both on the floor and looked to Rochi.

"Ready?" Roichi asked her.

Hana nodded and the two began to strip out of their clothes and armor. For Roichi, her body was almost a smooth, light skinned tone where even her scars from the obedience seal had healed up. Her body was slightly curvaceous with a round rear that would make any man turn his head.

Hana, even though for the most part her body was always covered, had a slightly tanned skin tone to her body. She was surprisingly just as well endowed as Roichi was, though slightly muscular as well. Her hair was surprisingly short as well, only reaching the back of her neck and it had a burnt orange color to it as well.

They're bodies soon laid bare as they even removed their undergarments for this plan. After that, they stripped the two in front of them and meticulously placed their own outfits on the two to make it look convincing enough.

"Alright." Roichi spoke first as she looked down to the two. "Let's tie them up and put them over there." She pointed towards the center of the hut where the table was and Hana nodded.

They did so and in quick order ensuring that the two would not wake anytime soon to really make this convincing. When they did that, the two nodded to one another and left the hut through the door with their belongings. They locked it from the outside and set the bombs off, causing a large fire to flare up, gaining the attention of the villagers inside the walls of Iwa. The two left rather quickly afterwards, making sure to cover their tracks in the process. As they were leaving, they heard the alarms blare in the distance behind them and how chaotic everything was inside the village. As a little insurance policy to keep their escape guaranteed, Hana place a few bombs in random locations in the village to go off at the same time as the ones inside the hut. It was only a few places, but it would cause enough pandemonium for them to escape.

After running for hours, the two stopped, realizing they were at a beach of some kind.

"Okay." Roichi started as she spotted a small house off in the distance with some clothes hanging on a clothesline. That was when she also noticed that they were still naked. It was better this way to not have anything on to affiliate themselves with Iwa and also to keep their scent relatively cold to any trackers, but it was still oddly embarrassing in a way. "Lets get some clothes and figure out where we go from there."

Hana nodded and they were about to go before she stopped them. "Actually Roichi."

"Yeah?" She stopped and looked to her friends.

"Shouldn't you do something about your hair?" Hana started. "It is far too noticeable and distinguishable, especially if any Iwa kunoichi come this way somehow."

Hana had a point. Unlike her, Roichi never had her face covered, meaning everyone in Iwa knew what she looked like. Her hair would have to be the first thing to change since there weren't many red heads in the world now.

"I'll deal with that..." Roichi started but stopped once her stomach growled along with Hana's. "...after we get some clothes and food in our bellies. I'm starving."

And with that, the two went into this small village near the waves to start a new life and train with their Biju.

* * *

**Kiri**

Inside of a hospital room laid the two girls from earlier that collapsed on the street. The auburn haired girl had been in their room for some time now as she wanted to make sure that the two were just fine now. She sighed as she was about to fall asleep herself, but that all changed when the shorter of the two girls suddenly sat up, completely awake and surprised by her surroundings. The auburn haired girl fell out of her seat right as that happened.

"Whoa." The shorter girl spoke more to herself as she had just had a conversation with her Bijuu spirit while unconscious. She let out a sigh as she looked to where her friend lay ad saw that she was alright. Before she could even do anything though, she heard a groan on the floor. "Huh?"

"Ow, my head." The new voice spoke up as she stood rubbing the back of her head.

"Who are you?" The girl asked as she had seen this auburn haired girl before but never communicated with her.

The girl looked to the one in the bed with slight smirk and stood tall. "The names Mei Terumi." She said proudly. "I saw you and your friend collapse in the street and rushed you both to the hospital. You okay?"

The girl could tell that Mei was being genuine in her question. Not many others would think the same way about Jinchuuriki, especially here in Kiri. Smirking herself as now she had a goal in mind thanks to her Bijuu, the girl looked up to Mei. "I'm fine. Thank you for Mei, not many would've done what you did."

Mei smiled to her. "It was no problem."

The girl nodded then turned when she heard her friend stir awake. The dark haired girl sat up and stretched out her arms as she yawned. Mei stifled a laugh as did the first girl, but that all changed once the dark haired one turned to them with that disheveled look on her face. Both girls couldn't help themselves and began to laugh hard at the way the girl looked.

"Well that's just rude Yaguri." She spoke up while crossing her arms in a pouty way.

"Sorry Uta." The now named Yaguri spoke in between laughs at Uta's face.

Mei regained her composure long enough to address the two while wiping a tear from her eye. "So, are you two okay now? I mean, you seem like you are, but earlier-"

She was quickly cut off by Yaguri. "It's okay Mei. We're fine, in fact," she looked over to a smirking Uta, knowing the dark haired girl had a similar conversation with her Bijuu, "I'd say we are so much better than fine now."

Mei simply raised a brow at that statement, but was happy nonetheless.

* * *

**Taki**

The girl with mint hair awoke inside the large cocoon with a slight start. She looked around for a moment before hearing a comforting voice in her mind.

_**"It is alright little larva."**_ The voice was soothing and calmed the girl down fast. _**"You know what you must do, Fuu."**_

The girl, now named Fuu, breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes. After taking a few breathes, she opened them once more, resolve deep in her orange eyes. "I do."

Without wasting anytime, she began to dig. It would take a while, but soon, she would be free of these people and free to live her own life.

* * *

**Kumo**

Right now, A was in a frenzy as she had quickly rushed her little sister to a hospital after she and her teammate had collapsed in pain on the street. She along with another blond girl named Samui, who was carrying the two tailed Jinchuuriki, raced along to get the two there as quickly as possible. A didn't know what had caused her sister to collapse like that, but she had a sinking feeling it had something to do with her seal. Before she passed out, A was able to see her seal glowing slightly right before they passed out.

'B.' A said to herself as she took a quick glance down to her sister. 'You and Yugito had better be alright after this.'

As if Kami was listening in on her thoughts, B woke up suddenly along with Yugito, stopping both A and Samui in their tracks.

"YUGITO!" Samui yelled out as she hugged the now conscious blond tightly. A little too tightly.

"Samui." She started in a gasp as she tapped the concerned blond on the shoulder. "Can't breathe. Can't breathe."

Samui didn't let go for a short time, causing Yugito to pass out, comically. Once Samui realized this, she started acting hysterical trying to wake her friend up. As this was going on, A set B down and steadied her for a moment as the younger of the two held her head for a moment.

"B?" A started in what was commonly referred to by their friends as 'Overprotective Big Sister Mode'. "Are you okay? What happened? Is their anything you need?"

B sighed as she was bombarded by question after question only to hear the eight tails muttering something to herself about the Kyuubi. B didn't quite understand her as her sister was still asking too many questions right then and there, but whatever had happened to her and Yugito must've had something to do with the nine tails. Whatever it was, B decided that she and Yugito would have to become stronger so when whatever happens does happen involving the Kyuubi, they were ready.

* * *

**I know, I rushed the last two. Really wanted to get this chapter over and done with. Next chapter will have Naruto and his family discussing things as well as Aika being brought in.**

**Stay awesome and as always,**

**WASH YOUR DAMN HANDS!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
